Talk:Omnipotence/@comment-35836648-20181107123245
Who is Galactus: Galactus (Real Name: Galan) is the sole surviving being of a universe that no Longer exists. he is a powerful being who is so powerful that he needs to consume entire planets to survive. He is also the only source of the mysterious power called the power cosmic. Powers/Abilities: •Absolute Strength/Supernatural Strength: galactus is incredibly strong. Capable of easily going against skyfathers like Odin and Zeus. Keep in mind that Odin can destroy entire galaxies and galactus beat him with a little bit of difficulty. •Cosmic Hunger: Because of his power. Galactus can eat entire planets without a sweat. •Energy Absorption: galactus can absorb the energies of planets to sustain himself. However he can also use it offensively like the time he absorbed all of ultrons powers to defeat him. •Invulnerability: galactus is largely invulnerable. Having withstood two planets hitting him and once survived having the moon collide with him. •Matter Transmutation: Galactus can transmute matter itself if he wanted to. For example he could turn metal into water if he wanted to. •Nigh Omnipotence: Galactus is nigh omnipotent which makes him capable of doing almost anything you can imagine. •Nigh Omniscience: Galactus is nigh omniscient. As he knows almost everything. •Planetary System Destruction: Galactus is easily able to destroy entire solar systems if he wanted to. One time despite being severely weakened, he was able to generate a annihilation wave that destroyed three solar systems, many planets, and even a watcher. •Power Bestowal: to those worthy of galactus. He can bestow a small amount of his power to them. His heralds while weaker than galactus himself are still powerful, as they destroy solar systems if they want to. •Psychic Immunity: Galactus is immune or highly resistant to telepathy. His resistance/immunity to telepathy is so strong that not even professor x and magneto could get into his mind. •Reality Warping: galactus can manipulate reality itself to achieve any desire he wants. •Relative Appearance Alteration: because galactus is powerful, many beings cannot perceive his true form and because of that, they see galactus in a way their minds can comprehend. He often appears as a larger version of them. For example a human would see galactus as a giant human in armor while a amoeba would see him as a amoeba. •Soul Manipulation: galactus can manipulate peoples souls so if he wanted to, he could rip your soul out and kill you. •Telepathy: galactus’s is probably the most strongest telepath in marvel universe, being able to scan the thoughts of virtually any being. •Transmutation: Galactus can transmute things into anything he wants. For example with transmutation he can turn your head into glass or turn you into a chocolate bar if he wanted to. Faults/Weaknesses: •galactus needs to eat planets to sustain himself. Not getting energy from planets greatly weakens him. However this weakness is no longer an issue due to now becoming the life bringer. Trivia: •galactus is older than the universe itself and will continue to exist until the universe will end. •galactus is not evil and does not destroy out of malice. He is simply a force of nature in the universe. He acts as the balance between life and death. •recently galactus was put back into his incubator by the ultimates so that this time the transformation would be complete. It succeeded and now he is almost always at full power. Because of this he was able to beat master order and lord chaos which was something he couldn’t do before.